Weather's Trouble
by ladysun36
Summary: Theres another card in the deck. This time Sakura must fight the odds of the many threats of weather to capture the Weather Card. Although she might fine that her enemy is tuff.... She finds that she doesn't look it. It's the all out battle for the We


Weather's Trouble  
  
By: Katie Tullis  
  
Our story takes place in the heart of Tokyo, Japan. There a young girl at the age 10 defends the world as the world's strongest sorcerer, her name Sakura Abolonie. Her story is simple, one day she's just a young girl having fun and doing what every 10-year-old does. The next, she finds a book in her basement that was glowing an enormous bright light. Curiously, she opened it, and a bunch of cards start flying out. Suddenly, a small yellow animal that almost looks just like a stuffed animal flies out. His name Kiro the guardian beast of the Clow cards. Kiro tell hers she's the new master of the Clow Cards and must find them all to face the final challenge. She is so close from collecting all the Clow Cards, but still has a long way to go. From Clow Card to Clow Card the challenge gets even harder. With her friends Li and Madison helping her way. Yuri, the final challenge, is still waiting for her to be finished…  
  
It was an early morning, as the sun came over Sakura's eyes well she laid calmly in bed when all of a sudden. "Huh?," as Sakura as Sakura heavy eye lids open and looks at the time. She was a young-faced girl with soft short brown hair, green eyes, and a nice attitude… Except when it came to waking up late "AHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE KIRO, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!!!!" Sakura rushing out of bed like some mad man grabbing her things. Kiro a small, little of a thing, looking like a yellow teddy bear with wings yawned as he slowly stands up on Sakura's bed.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you over slept, you were the one who kept hitting the snooze button."  
  
"OH shut up Kiro" grabbing him and tossing him into her bag.  
  
"Hey, what the, oh yeah, pick on the little guy IS THAT HOW IT IS!"  
  
"Shut up, we don't have time!" as she puts on her roller skates and runs out the door, Kiro trying to hold on to her bag.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH SLOW DOWN SAKURA," Sakura just bearly lowers her head at a tree branch . She ends up making a fast turn and practically landing on her ass.  
  
"WHOAAAAAAAAA!!!!" As they pull up to the school "…….. shhhhh" shoving Kiro back into her bag. Sakura skates over to the school steps and takes off her skates and walks into class "feh, made it"  
  
"Yeah with about 30 seconds to spare." Li said, Li, a very young, athletic boy about Sakura's age with brown messy hair and brownish reddish eyes. He is a direct blood line of Clowread's family the creator of the Clow Cards. Li, who sits behind her, is one of the people that help her catch the Clow Cards with the magic he inherited.  
  
"Oh, hi Li"  
  
"So where's the stuffed animal of yours?" Kiro over hears Li and gets upset as he practically busts through.  
  
"LOOK KID IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!" He says with one arm pointing directly at Li, grinding his teeth, and having a vein popping out the side of his head.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, in my eyes you'll always be a stuffed animal." Kiro trying to get out of the bag.  
  
"KID YOUR REALLY PUSHING IT!!!!!" Kiro screams right when Madison comes by.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's up girl." She is a very rich girl who was in to arts such as drawing, photography, and sewing. She is a pale young girl with long black hair and bluish greenish eyes that always wears a head band of some sort she the person who records all the captures that Sakura makes when capturing the cards.  
  
"Hey Madison" * ding dong ding dong * a tall man with short light brown hair and blue eyes walks in, the teacher, Mr. McCarthery, came in the class.  
  
"Ok, people get in your seats." McCarthery said as everyone began to sit down, next to Sakura Madison well in back of her sat Li, "this bag is stuffy" as Kiro thought to himself. As he slowly looks at Sakura's lunch box. "Maybe if I just have a few bites of her pudding and" as he eats just a little bit, "mmmmmmmm pudding" as he starts to eat all of Sakura's lunch well the class kept going. Finally Kiro fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Kiro's snoring being able to be heard by Sakura  
  
"Huh?" as she turned to see what it was  
  
"SAKURA! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yells  
  
"Ah yes!" and turned nervously to grab her book as she plops it in her face.  
  
After about an hour or two later the lunch bell rang. "ohhhhh man I'm starving" as Sakura and Madison sat together outside. Under a Cherry Blossom in the cool shade. "I can't live another second with out food." As she opens her bag "Huh?"  
  
blink blink * Kiro in such a deep sleep that Sakura opens her bag and Kiro comes foating out snoring "KIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" as he wakes up from a deep sleep in shock with pudding surrounding his face, falling head first into the ground. Sakura looking over him with the angriest of faces, with a vein popping out of her head, well grinding her teeth  
  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG"  
  
"Ummm, oh yeah, hey Sakura, hehehehe"  
  
"KIROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jeez calm down kid….. Ummm hehehehe" sweat drop "You see I got hungry and then there was pudding and then a few munches and well…. Hehehehe"  
  
"SO YOU ATE MY WHOLE LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I can tell you it was scrumpish and delicious hehehe" Kiro smiles cheesy with a sweat drop.  
  
"Argggggg," She shoves him deep into her bag "AND YOU CAN STAY IN THERE!" Sakura's stomach grumbles badly "ohhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura mounes.  
  
"It's ok Sakura you can have some of my lunch."  
  
"Oh, thanks Madison," as Sakura starts munching down. Madison makes a small giggle  
  
"Sure what are friends for?"  
  
The rest of the day had finally past and it was time to leave school. Sakura, Li, and Madison all walking home through the park with Kiro flying right in front of them.  
  
Sakura had been leaning over a bit with a tired look well a visible heavy back pack lied over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh man school is so boring, and plus all the homework on top of it." Sakura sighed  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. What is with all the homework lately?" Li said  
  
"I dunnoooo," Sakura moaning, "Too much homework and not enough time."  
  
"Well Sakura on top of that you have to balance out capturing the rest of the Clow Cards." Kiro said.  
  
"Argg haven't you done enough today!" Kiro with a sweat drop  
  
"Hmmm, well Sakura I am starting to since something." Li said.  
  
"What? Are you serious!" Madison said  
  
"Wait stop." Sakura said,as they all stood in one place. Sakura closed her eyes and grasped the Key of Clow, "Yeah, I feel it it's real faint but I feel it another Clow Card but where's it hiding?" Kiro and Li both concentrating well Madison, not being able to have the gift of the Clow magic, starts getting out her camera for some shots. "yeah I feel it but it's hiding…. You can put your camcorder away Madison were going tonight."  
  
"Hmmmm, everybody meet here by seven o'clock that way nobody will be in the park and they wont suspect anything." Li said.  
  
"Right!" Sakura and Madison said together nodding there heads. Sakura, Li, and Madison all went their separate ways home.  
  
Later that night Sakura sat at her desk doing her homework well Kiro play video games in front of the television.  
  
"Whoa, hey come on. Arggg come on. Hydro fall attack! Yeah it worked! ALL RIGHT! Bye bye loooser! Alright one more level and I beat the game." Kiro said raising one little arm and grinning. "Hmmm the darker it gets the stronger I can feel the Clow Cards magic. Hmmm I think Li was right to wait" Sakura thought.  
  
"Kiro are you even concentrating on feeling that cards power? It's power is getting stronger and your just sitting there."  
  
"Yeah I know but I've been playing this game for 3 weeks."  
  
"And you've been hocked on it for 3 weeks to." Sakura twitching her eye. Suddenly there was a knocking at her door * knock knock *  
  
"SQUIRT! Open up I have food" her brother said at the door.  
  
"Ah! Hold on just a second," as she turns off the TV and throws Kiro against the wall. Kiro stands up straight and puts a smile on his face to act like a stuffed animal.  
  
"Did I hear other voices in there" Torri, Sakura's 17 year old brother, said well he whispered to himself by the door. Sakura opens the door for her cute brother and hands her the food "Hey squirt did I happen to hear voices in here???"  
  
"What voices hahaha," Sakura said very nervously "your hearing things Torri"  
  
"Hmmmm" looks at Kiro. Kiro became nervous with thoughts "ok whatever you say squirt." Sakura grabs the food  
  
"Thanks Torri"  
  
"Whatever Squirt" Torri Closes the door behind him, "I swear to god……. Hmmm … nahhh" Torri walks away from Sakura's room. Kiro takes a sigh of relief and relaxes his muscles.  
  
"I think he's catching on to me. I got to quit doing this."  
  
"Well I promise you can have the desert."  
  
"Oh boy oh boy what is it!"  
  
"Pudding" she said with an ^.^ expression. Hearts go up in Kiro's eyes as he grabs the pudding and starts hugging it.  
  
"My favorite!" As Kiro grabbed the spoon and started munching on the pudding "mmm my favorite"  
  
"Calm down Kiro it's not like life or death."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME, it's pudding of course it's life or death." Sakura gets a weird look on her face.  
  
"ok………" when suddenly the telephone rang * ring ring * Sakura picks up the phone, in a rush, "Hello… Hey Madison, hey Li."  
  
"Sakura have you been looking outside lately?" Li asked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sakura look!" Madison said demanding her. Sakura looks out the window.  
  
"Ah!!" as tornadoes, rain storms, snow storms, and floods happening everywhere. Kiro goes looks out the window.  
  
"oh god, this is not good!" Sakura still on the phone.  
  
"KIRO! What's going on!" Kiro grabs the phone,  
  
"Listen up you two we need to be at the park soon!!!"  
  
"WHATS GOING ON KIRO!" Li screamed on the phone.  
  
"it's The Weather Card just trust me we need to get it sealed ASAP!" Kiro hangs up  
  
"Kiro what's going on???"  
  
"The Weather Card has the ability to control all weather anytime as much as it likes, if we don't capture it it's going to give major problems. Imagine if the Windy, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Lightening, Mist, and Snow card practically all in one!"  
  
"…… AH!" Sakura looks out the window. Luckily though some of the tornados weren't touching the ground so the houses were fine.  
  
Later all 3 of them showed up at the park even though there was fifty mile an hour winds. Li had green robes on that were his families ceremonial robes. Well Madison and Sakura showed up together. Sakura had one of Madison's "creations" on.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura you look great. I had made this outfit a while ago for sudden weather changes." Sakura in a tight blushish pants and a tight blue shirt (I really couldn't discribe this). Sakura had a giant sweat drop on her face. "Oh come on Sakura you have rubber, that protects you from lightening, you don't have anything that can blow around, and I've made it so it's water proof. You can't lose Sakura."  
  
"Only from you Madison" Sakura smirked  
  
"If you two are done checking out the latest fashion we can get this card captured before the winds get any heavier." Li said  
  
"Your one to talk Li." Madison said  
  
"Women, I'll never get them." Li turns away from them.  
  
"Ok, now down to business knowing the Weather card we MUST get it's true form out. This way we have to get it's attention and make it die down the weather."  
  
"Ok!," Sakura pulls the key off her neck "Oh Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. REALEASE!" as her key gets larger as the end of it grows out to a staff. Sakura slams down her arm grabbing the staff. "ok already WEATHER CARD SHOW YOURSELF!," as she throws a card in the air and starts to twirl her staff "ERASE CARD, take the tornadoes and erase them from the sky! ERASE CARD RELEASE AND DISPEAL!!!" As the Erase cards power comes out of the card and flies up in the air. As the Erase card was a person with a joker type theme, it's hate and long dress were painted in a checker board pattern with black and white. The Erase card stretched out the limbs of her dress as they wrapped around the tornadoes and disappeared them from the sky. "HEY! It worked!"  
  
"Yeah, but we still haven't achieved weather's attention." Li pointed out  
  
"Oh yeah hehe." Sweat drops over her head and a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hmmm Abolonie your hopeless. If you could figure it out you'd know we have to get up there!" Li pointed up to the sky  
  
"hehehe," nervously laughing. "ok ok, just hold on FLY CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEAL! FLY!!!" As her staff end turns into giant white wings. With Madison sitting there with her camcofer.  
  
"Oh wow what a great shot!" Madison said, Sakura gets on the end of the staff and hand to help Li on. Li ends up turning a bright red.  
  
"What? Huh? On that?"  
  
"Well duh kid, just come on." Kiro said and as Li hesitantly gets on. "Kid, are we going to go through this each and everytime." As Sakura tries to get up n the air and closer to the weather card. As the wind begins to hold them back.  
  
"WHOAAAAAAA!!!!!" almost falling out of the sky "Kiro! How are we going to get up there if the wind is about to kill us!"  
  
"I'm afraid there's no way you just have to fight it!" Kiro tring to keep the wind out of his face well holding onto Sakuras shoulder.  
  
"Just get us up there and I'll hit it with the power from my sword." Li exclaimed.  
  
"RIGHT!"" AS Sakura starts fighting the wind flying through the sky. When all of a sudden a stoke of thunder comes crashing down just merely hitting them!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Li, Sakura, and Kiro all screamed.  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster!" Li screamed  
  
"I'm trying I'm trying!" Sakura yelling over the sound of the wind. As she guided the staff to where she wanted to go. Finally after a while they got past the clouds and up into the clear sky where the Moon light hit.  
  
"Looks like weather isn't attacking above this point." Kiro said. Li smirked and got out his sword and put two fingers on the blade.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear. Source of Light with ancient spin, send forth with the magic power within. With oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth, cloud, wind, rain, and electricity. Force know my plight RELEASE THE LIGHT. LIGHTNING!!!!!" as he slams his sword down and a bolt of lightening comes out and slams into the cloud below them. Suddenly all the tornadoes, storms, floods, everything just stops. Sakura with a confusing look, looks down.  
  
"Huh?" * blink blink *, when Li stares at the cloud with an intense look.  
  
"AH LOOK OUT!" Li screamed as he grabs Sakura to get her out of the way as a GIANT bolt of lightening comes straight towards them and they fly away just barely missing Sakura, but slices Li's arm real badly. Sakura hurries and flies back down to the ground. Sakura and Li jump off.  
  
"FLY CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFIND!" As the wings on the staff disappear. Li kneels down with dark red blood rushing to the tips of his fingers.  
  
"LI! Are you ok?" Li tring to hide the pain  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"NO YOUR NOT! Your arm it's hurt too badly." Sakura yelled  
  
"Look I'm fine Sakura," Li stands up and points to the sky "we can't worry about me right now we have to capture that card together. I might have to use the time card on this one!"  
  
"No your not Li! Madison come over here with some bandages."  
  
"Sakura NO! I'm going with you!" Li yelled  
  
"NO! And I'm not letting you either! Your into much pain to do it!"  
  
"I'm not in pain! …..Argg." As he grinds his teeth at the pain of his arm. Sakura looked at him with a worried look.  
  
"I can do this one myself Li, after all I am a Card Captor. Madison patch up Li's arm and don't make him go anywhere!"  
  
"Ok," Madison grabbed Li's arm and starts patching it up.  
  
"Right, now I have a card to capture! Come on Kiro" Sakura ran off into a thick cloud of fog with Kiro. Li grinded his teeth and let out a few mounes of pain as sweat dripped down his face. "Argg I hope she's ok." Li thought. Madison patched up his arm. Sakura kept running in till a lightening bolt landed right in front of her.  
  
"AH!" Sakura yelled  
  
"That's it this card is starting to piss me off."  
  
"Me to! LIGHTENING CARD RELEASE AND DISPEAL LIGHTENING!!." As she slams her wand down the card and a giant bolt goes towards the cloud "Show yourself Weather Card!…. NOW!" Suddenly all the weather stops and a cute little chibi character pops out and lands it's feet on the ground. It was no more then 3 feet tall with a yellow metal piece on it's forehead shaped like a lightening bolt, 2 hair pieces shaped like rain drops, with a cloud shaped dress, and soft white shoe shaped like snow puffs. Sakura in shock points in nervously "THAT'S WEATHER! That's what's been giving us all these problems!"  
  
"Yeah I know," Kiro with his cute little arms crossed, a sweat drop over his head, his eye brows pointing down, and twitching his left eye brow. "but shes more dangrous then she looks." The Weather card gives a small giggle and jumps up into the air, stands in midair and starts throwing down a tornado.  
  
"AH! SHIELD CARD RELEASE AND DISPEAL!" as the shield card forms a powerful shield around them and the Weather card gives off a ticked off look, "this might buy us some time. Kiro how do we actually get her to stop."  
  
"I guess you have to combine two cards."  
  
"But which ones?"  
  
"That's for you to figure out."  
  
"AH! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!," she begins to think "which ones would work…. Got it! SHIELD CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!!!" As the card goes back into it's card and the Weather card looks down with a smirk "WINDY CARD, WATERY CARD FORM A CELL AROUND THE WEATHER CARD. WATERY! WINDY! REALEASE AND DISPEAL!" As the wand smacks both cards and the blue beautiful mermaid, Watery and the beautiful winged beauty, Windy fly out. The Weather card sees them and tries to throw down a thunder bolt but both cards dodge it. The Weather looks at the two cards with a shocked look as Windy and Watery start to form a cage type doom around it. She begins to fight it but ends up failing. Sakura smiles and lifts her wand over her head "WINDY! WATERY! WEATHER! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!!!" as she slams down her wand and 3 cards form at the tip of it. Watery and Windy went back into there cards and landed on the ground where the Weather card flew into her hand. "I got it!" Sakura in shock  
  
"Ya did good kid." The sky clears. Mean while Li and Madison are waiting by the penguin slide. Li biting down on his thumb to the pain of his arm. Sakura and Kiro fly back  
  
"I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Sakura yells well running up to them. Madison runs up to Sakura and ends up jumping around her.  
  
"Great job Sakura." Madison says smiling. Li stands up and turns around and whispers to himself.  
  
"Not a bad capture Abolonie." As Li throws one of the pieces of his robe over his shoulder and disappears into to no where. Sakura still talking to Madison not paying attention to Li.  
  
"Yeah at first it was beating me but then I used the Watery and Windy and I was able to capture it. Hehe isn't that great Li." Sakura turned around. "Huh? *blink blink * Where's Li."  
  
"He was just here a second ago."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about him kid he's fine on his own." Kiro exclaimed  
  
"Yeah." As Sakura tipped her head to her side with and smiled  
  
Later on that night "I'm so tired." Sakura landed on her bed with her pink P.J's on  
  
"Yeah you should get some sleep kid you did pretty good tonight."  
  
"*sigh* Kiro do you really think so I mean these cards are getting so hard to capture."  
  
"Don't worry about it right now kid."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Kiro puts the Weather card in the Clow Book "Oh man all I want to do is sleep now."  
  
"Just don't kill me when you wake up ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever let me just rest my eyes a bit…. Zzzzzzzzzzz" Kiro smirked and did his best to put the covers on her.  
  
"*sigh* I wish just capturing the cards was all it is to it, but I'm afraid Sakura you have so much  
  
more to go through." Kiro flies over to the light switch. "Yuri…" Kiro thought. As he turns off the light and flies back to cuddle up by Sakura. "Night Kid"  
  
Meanwhile Li looks out the window with the blood filled patch on his arm. He squints his eye just a bit. Having a hard tense look on his face.  
  
"Sakura…." As the light from the moon shines down on the city like a million candles…  
  
1 The End 


End file.
